


Where The Wild Things Are Redux

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Angst, POV Third Person Limited, Prompt Fic, Snippets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to <a href="http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/103523.html">Where The Wild Things Are</a> -- Oliver's side of the coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Wild Things Are Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where The Wild Things Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535298) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> Originally written for the Borrowed Title challenge at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com). Thanks to ButterflyGhost for the inspiration!

He’s always felt too much, shouted too loudly, cried too easily, wanted too deeply.  That wasn’t survivable, so he learned to hide it.  He painted himself an enamel shell: easy smile, ironic laugh, and then the whole package of queer mannerisms that he donned like a costume.  The intellectual artistic caustic funny poof.  He became someone people could respect, like, even touch.  From arm’s length. 

And then Geoffrey ripped through his life like a maelstrom.  It wasn’t the man’s beauty or his talent that doomed Oliver, though he did have those in spades.  Geoffrey was wildfire, tempest, mayhem to match the best and worst that Oliver had stored up behind his smooth facade, but Geoffrey’s passion flowed out of him, lighting up the world, chaos controlled, shaped, transformed.  Depth and strength and desire to match Oliver’s own.

But not for him, as it turned out.

And not so controlled.  As it turned out.

Geoffrey’s own demons tore him to shreds.  Perhaps he stole Oliver’s as well.  All Oliver knows is that since Geoffrey’s face melted into shadow, the only thing left inside him is silence.

  



End file.
